she was warm
by arya-starkles
Summary: For those who perhaps need closure following the events of the season three finale. Annie meets up with Mitchell in Purgatory.


Mitchell had his back slumped against the corner of the small, blue cell they had given him. Mitchell's teeth chattered, his legs shifted back and forth, the chill was awful in there…and it _never _seemed to subside.

He heard the door creak open and his head shot up. Lia stood there by his door, smirking a little. He sighed, rolling his eyes, "What do you want, Lia?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much…" she said, her voice high and fruity, "It's just you've got someone outside waiting for you...a newbie, no doubt."

"Then why don't you tend to it?" he snapped, and she chuckled.

"Because," she leaned against the frame, ruffling her hair as she grinned at him, "They want _you _to deal with it. I guess they felt sorry for you or whatever and decided to let you off the hook for _one _day."

"I don't deserve mercy," he muttered, "even if it is for one day."

"Oh shut up, Mitchell," she sighed, exasperated, "Stop being such a baby and get on with it!" she opened the big door, "God, they don't pay me enough to do this shit, _my God._" Lia left and Mitchell sat there for a little longer. He chewed on the fabric of his gloves, debating whether or not he should go. _It might do me good to get out of this cell…_he thought.

He decided to go for it and was quickly transported to the all too familiar grey hallway. He sighed, turning around and he saw a figure. He tilted his head, and the figure seemed to mirror his actions.

He blinked, and suddenly felt someone jump on him. Mitchell almost fell back, but he somehow managed to stay upright. He could hear a woman sobbing into his shirt and that's when he realised…_Annie._

She jumped off him and chuckled, bowing her head down as she wiped the dry tears from her eyes, "Hi Mitchell," she said softly, "miss me?"

Mitchell chewed his lip, looking at her, "You're here?" he said, and Anne nodded, "You're really here!"

"Yes, Mitchell," she wiped a tear from his cheek, "I _am _here."

He grabbed her face and pulled her closer. It _was _her; the same curly hair, the same eyes, the same goofy smile, the same _everything. _He leaned in, pressing his lips softly on hers. Annie lost her breath, but soon relaxed under him. Mitchell felt an odd sensation—one he hadn't felt in all his years—it was a sinking feeling, a _relaxing _feeling. He smiled, the realisation finally washed over him; _she was warm. _

Annie pulled away, and Mitchell looked at her in amazement, "You're…_warm, _Annie."

"Really?" her eyes lit up, "So are you, Mitchell."

"Weird…" Mitchell chuckled, touching his lips lightly with his fingers.

"Should we get started on the tour?" asked Annie.

"Oh, right, yeah," Mitchell said, linking his arm with hers, "This way, m'lady."

They opened the first door they saw and Mitchell looked at Annie, "What's in here?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Mitchell, "That's the point in the whole thing, I guess. It's like, a surprise, or something stupid like that."

Annie opened the door and they re-appeared on a pier. Mitchell groaned, rubbing his temples, "I'll never get used to that transporting thing."

Annie chuckled, "I wonder why it sent us here" she said, walking towards the end of the pier. It was empty, and the water was calm. It looked like a carnival of some sorts, but it was eerily empty—like everyone had got up and left suddenly. To his left, he saw a merry go round turning slowly, and to his right, he saw a boat, swaying peacefully.

He saw two figures sitting on the end of the pier. Annie walked closer, her arms around her chest, "I know this place…" she said.

He followed close beside her, "Really?" he asked, "Where are we then?"

"A couple of years ago—I can't remember exactly, though—but it's me and Owen. It's when we had our first kiss…"

They were now close enough to hear their voices, and sure enough, it was Annie and Owen talking.

"I had _such _a great time today, Owen," Annie smiled, leaning closer in to him, "Thank you."

"No problem, Annie," Owen smiled, "I had a great time too…"

Annie made the first move and leaned in closer towards Owen, their lips colliding gently. Mitchell looked over at Annie who was now chewing her lip, stopping it from quivering. The pain was obvious in her eyes, and Mitchell wanted no more but to cure it.

They vanished and a whimper left her lips. He quickly grabbed her hand, "Are you okay?" he asked, and she kept moving her head, trying to hide her obvious pain.

"I'm fine, Mitchell," she said, finally making eye-contact, "It just still hurts, y'know?"

"Yeah, of course…"

"Can we…um…sit down for a second?" she asked, pointing to the end of the pier, "I'm feeling a little light headed."

"Be my guest" he said, gesturing towards the end.

They sat down, watching the water silently until Mitchell asked, "If you had the chance to, would you go back to before this moment and tell yourself _not _to date Owen?"

Annie thought for a moment, "No" she said and Mitchell furrowed.

"Really?"

"Really" she echoed.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked, "You would've lived, you would've found someone else, and you would've had little Annie's running around. Why wouldn't you want that? I thought you always wanted it."

"Because," she breathed out, "if I _didn't _date Owen, then I wouldn't have moved into the old place. If I hadn't moved there, then I wouldn't've died, and if I _didn't _die, then I wouldn't have met George, or Nina, or _you_, Mitchell," Annie smiled, brushing a stray curl from his face and tucking it behind his ear, "And I wouldn't trade that for the world…"

"Do you remember the first day we met?" he asked.

"I do," she smiled at the memory, "You and George almost smacked me with your umbrellas and bats…"

"Well, we thought you were something bad!" he laughed.

"_Well, _I thought you two were just the new people that I had to scare away," she said, "I was a bitter ghost, back in the day…"

"That you were, my dear," he said, "_that you were._"

"Can we head back now?" Annie asked, rubbing her shoulders, "It's too cold here."

He nodded and they searched for the door. He led her back to his cell and she slumped down to the cold floor, "Oh god, I remember this cell," she said, "This was _my _cell."

"You sure?" he asked, leaning against the door frame, "Maybe they all look the same…"

"Hmm maybe," she hummed, "Well I guess I better get comfy here."

"What?" he asked, walking towards her, "You _can't, _they won't let you stay with me, Annie."

"Tough luck," she said stubbornly, "I'm _staying here, _with _you_, whether they like it or not."

He sighed, grabbing her face, "It isn't up for discussion, Annie," he said, "Things are done differently around here. Saying you love someone isn't enough for them to stick an innocent girl in the same cell as a monster."

"You're not a monster," she said, "And if they're gonna kick me out of here, then we better make it worth it, make it special—even if it's only for a night…"


End file.
